


Disappear

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, F/M, Humor, Incest, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is being difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incest, mpreg
> 
> I named SessMom Kiyoko in this one.
> 
> I'm kicking myself a little because I feel like I fell back on bad habits to write it and I had wanted it to be longer. But had I worked on it anymore, it wasn't going to get posted.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 97 "Who's your Mama?," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.It was also the Mother's Day prompt.

Sesshoumaru stared down at his ever-swelling abdomen. In reality, the bump was still slight, barely noticeable, and easily hidden. But to Sesshoumaru, it might as well have been a mountain. He rubbed at it as thought he could make it disappear. Sesshoumaru thought the entire situation was unacceptable. How dare something take up residence in his body without his permission? In the beginning, he had ignored it, in the hope that if he refused to acknowledge its existence that it would go away. He had recently started speaking to it though.

“You know if you keep making that face, it will get stuck that way.”

Sesshoumaru turned to give his mother a vicious glare.

Kiyoko sat down next to her son and started stroking his hair.

“Are you still upset about getting a new little brother or sister?”

“Do not call it that.”

“Is that any way to speak to your mother?”

“Hm.”

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore his mother until she went away and was greatly annoyed when she moved to sit behind him instead. Although, he had to admit that the way her fingers danced on his skin felt nice. He still refused to give in when she pulled him close to her to whisper in his ear, despite the fact that he loved how it felt to have her breasts pressed against his back.

“Why must you be so difficult…”

He closed his eyes when she licked his shoulder.

“Ses…”

He stifled a groan when she sucked on his neck, just below his ear.

“…shou…”

He cursed his mother for not playing fair when she licked his ear.

“…ma…”

He gave in completely when she bit the tip of his ear.

“…ru?”

And he ignored her victory smirk.


End file.
